Rise of the Guardian's:New Guardian
by ilikehats2
Summary: Its been a Year since Jack became a Guardian but Pitch is back...of course not completely but the Man in the Moon has another Guardian for the gang...someone different...of course no one really knows who this new Guardian is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

Jack's Pov

I was flying down Five Avenue in New York

"SNOW DAY FOLKS!"I shouted sending snow in everydirection. I landed next to a statue in a nearby park smiling as kids came running out. Naturally I threw snowballs in every direction.

"COME ON KIDS!SNOW DAY"I shouted as a snowball war began.

It's gone on for hours and hours until finally the kids had to go inside for cocoa and lunch. I sighed laughing and sat on a bench looking at the Christmas stuff in the windows. Yes its December and old Santa is getting ready for the Holiday. Its been a year since I became a Guardian and Im really liking it. Of course Bunny and I arent BFF's. I smiled and saw a snowglobe of the sterotipical Santa and elves. I laughed at it and twirled my staff. Suddenly I saw a small pitch black sandy like chipmunk scatter across my path

"Hm...awfully familiar"I said going after it. I flew after it down alley ways and into an old subway tunnel. I looked around the old and obviouslly abandoned subway tunnel that was extremely too dark for my liking

"Ah Jack"I tensed and turned around to see...Pitch Black

"Pitch?Last I saw you, well you were attacked by your own fears"I said

"Yes...but Im back"

"You recover fast"

"Ill be honest with you...Im not truly recovered...Im more like an essense of my true self...but you can help me"

"Help?"I suddenly felt something inch towards my legs

"yes..."His voice was raspy and strained and I was suddenly jumping towards the stairs as tendrils of his dark magic powder reached for me.

"Come on Jack help an old man you are a Guardian"

"No thanks"I said flying up the stairs powder trying to grab me when I made it out and the tendrils shriveled up. Wow he really isnt recovering too much. Santa needs to hear about this

"Winds Take me to North!"I said and was swept away by the winds

I soon landed at Santa's palace and walked in

"JACK!"A Russian Voice called"So good to see you but I am busy with Christmas and everything"

"Yeah um...We need to talk"I called

"Oh what about?"He called

"Pitch"I said and he was suddenly in my face

"What about Pitch"He snarled

"Um.."I wasnt sure about what to say"Maybe we should call the others?"

"Right right"He said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

Jack's Pov

_"Pitch?Last I saw you, well you were attacked by your own fears"I said_

_"Yes...but Im back"_

_"You recover fast"_

_"Ill be honest with you...Im not truly recovered...Im more like an essense of my true self...but you can help me"_

I waited with Santa as ToothFairy and Sandy came flying in.

"Hey Baby Tooth"I said as my old friend came zooming up to me and sat on my shoulder"Now all we need is our Easter Kangaroo"

"I thought we agreed I was a Bunny Mate"Bunny said jumping from a hole

"Joking Joking"I said

"So why are we here again?"Bunny asked and Sandy gave a question mark

"Well its about Pitch"Santa said and the others gasped

"Jack"He said

"I saw him in New York...in an old dark abandon SubWay Tunnel, he's still weak though more of an essense of his true self..."I said

"He's still weak though...should we really be worried"Tooth asked

"His tendrils shrank and shriveled the minute I was out in open air"I said

Suddenly moon light shined through the ceiling and the others gasped

"Im sorry but-"I was saying when Santa shushed me

"The Moon is trying to tell us something"He whispered"Old Friend what is it that you have to tell us"

The light bounced around and a pedestal with a large crystal rose from the floor

"What is that"I asked only to be hushed by Sandy

"What is it old Friend"Santa asked

Suddenly a Hazy picture of a girl came from the crystal

"Who is that?"I asked

"Another Guardian?"Bunny said shocked"We already have Five and WHO IS THAT"

But the Moon didnt say anything more

"We have to find her...whoever this girl is"Tooth Fairy said"I'll take Africa...Sandy you got Europe?"

Sandy nodded

"Ill take Australia"Bunny said

"Of course"I laughed getting whacked over the head"I got North America"

I then flew upwards"Wait what about old Nick here"

I laughed as Santa growled at me clenching his fist

"I have Presents to work on"He said"Its December 21 after all"

I laughed and flew off


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

Jack's Pov

_The light bounced around and a pedestal with a large crystal rose from the floor_

_"What is that"I asked only to be hushed by Sandy_

_"What is it old Friend"Santa asked_

_Suddenly a Hazy picture of a girl came from the crystal_

_"Who is that?"I asked_

_"Another Guardian?"Bunny said shocked"We already have Five and WHO IS THAT"_

_But the Moon didnt say anything more_

I flew around Minnisota waving to all the kids as I threw a snowball at a random kid

"Hey LOOK ITS JACK"A kid shouted

"HEY JACK"Another shouted

"HEY KIDS STAY IN SCHOOL"I shouted as I threw another snowball.

I suddenly saw a small black powdery bird fly past me and went after it.

"What is it with these things"I thought out loud going after it when it landed in the woods.

I landed and slowly followed it when I heard cawing.

"Crows?Its Winter"I whispered and followed the sound to see hundreds of them...dark powdery crows from Pitch himself. All surrounding a girl. I hid behind a tree

"Who are you?"She asked her voice showing her fear as clear as day

"My dear girl I am a friend...I know what its like to not be seen...not be heard...and more importantly not be known"

PITCH!

I peered around to see a shadow of Pitch not him himself but his shadow...his essense no doubt talking to her

"How do you know that?"She asked"I-I dont know anything about you or even why Im here"

"Oh and tell me...has the Moon ever talked to you"

"Once...he just told me...to be patient...told me not to loose hope"

"And where has that gotten you"He said

She was about to answer when I froze one of the birds

"Leave the girl alone Pitch"I said stepping out into the opening

"Jack...so good to see you again"Pitch said"But Im afraid I cant stay"

I fired at him but he slipped away and his birds scattered.

"Are you ok?"I asked the girl

"Who are you?"She asked

She was very pale, with hair the exact color of chocolate and eyes that shined like candle light. She had a few freckles and wore jeans like me with with a long sleeved white shirt with a blue tshirt on top with a silver star with six points.

"Im Jack...Jack Frost"I said

"You can see me?"

"Yeah just as clearly as you see me"I said

"Oh"Was all she said

"Who are you"I said

"I dont really know"She said

I looked at her, she seemed familiar...I blinked and she was suddenly running off

"WAIT"I said running after her in the woods when I tripped and fell face first into the snow

I looked up and I lost her

"Great.."I said getting up"I lost her"

"Lost who"An Australian Voice said and I jumped

"Calm down Snow Boy its me"Bunny said"North wants us to head back...something important"

"Yeah ok"I said as we fell down one of his holes. Man I never get use to that


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

Jack's Pov

_ All surrounding a girl. I hid behind a tree_

_"Who are you?"She asked her voice showing her fear as clear as day_

_"My dear girl I am a friend...I know what its like to not be seen...not be heard...and more importantly not be known"_

_PITCH!_

_I peered around to see a shadow of Pitch not him himself but his shadow...his essense no doubt talking to her_

_"How do you know that?"She asked"I-I dont know anything about you or even why Im here"_

_"Oh and tell me...has the Moon ever talked to you"_

_"Once...he just told me...to be patient...told me not to loose hope"_

_"And where has that gotten you"He said_

I was suddenly on my butt in front of old North

"hey"I said getting to my feet"Whats going on?"

"Pitch is back"North said

"Yeah no-"I was gonna finish when an elf shoved a cookie in my mouth. Are we sure these things are house broken

"What happened?"Tooth asked

"I was just making some toys and...come with me"He said and we followed him to see all the elfs...somewhat passed out with Pitch's dark powdery magic all over them

"This is where they stay...where they have free time"North's russian voice said"I heard something shatter, came to see what they brake and I see tornado of Pitch's powers attacking them"

"Was is big?"Bunny asked

"It was medium sized"He said"But then poof it was gone leaving this powdery stuff all over them...they cant work or do anything helpful now...only handful escape"

"Good thing Pitch doesnt know that the Yeti's are the-"I quickly stopped at the look North gave me and bent down. It was paralyzing them. It was fear!but it wasnt powerful like it was when it destroyed Sandy.

"So Snowflake...who did ya lose"Bunny asked

Sandy had a question mark on the top of his head

"Found the kid face first in snow saying he lost someone...who'd ya lose?"

"Its nothing"I said"Just a girl"

Thats when Bunny and North whistled

"Ooh a girl"Bunny said

"It wasnt like that...Pitch was talking to her"I said

On cue their mouthes dropped

"What do you mean? Why would Pitch talk to her"Tooth asked

"I dont know...I got him to leave but she said she didnt know her own name...and I think she was like me"

"Like you?"North said confused

"She cant be seen or heard or...she looked familiar...she looked familiar"I said turning my back on them

"Looked Familar? Jack she could have been a girl from one of your snow days"North said

"No thats not it...that isnt it"I said scratching my head as I walked out of the room and into the main one with the globe of all the lights. I saw the crystal with the picture of the girl and went to look at it more closely. The girl...THE GIRL!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

Jack's Pov

_"What happened?"Tooth asked_

_"I was just making some toys and...come with me"He said and we followed him to see all the elfs...somewhat passed out with Pitch's dark powdery magic all over them_

_"This is where they stay...where they have free time"North's russian voice said"I heard something shatter, came to see what they brake and I see tornado of Pitch's powers attacking them"_

_"Was is big?"Bunny asked_

_"It was medium sized"He said"But then poof it was gone leaving this powdery stuff all over them...they cant work or do anything helpful now...only handful escape"_

_ I saw the crystal with the picture of the girl and went to look at it more closely. The girl...THE GIRL!_

"What are you looking at Jack"Tooth asked seeing me staring at the picture

"The picture...the girl"I studdered

"Jack what is it?"Tooth asked

"Her! I SAW HER!"I said turning to Tooth"I didnt see it earlier!But now-"

I ran right past Tooth

"Jack?Jack!"Tooth called but I was already flying off

"WINDS TAKE ME TO-"I paused to think..."TAKE ME TO THE MINNISOTA WOODS"

The winds shot me forward all the way into the woods where I landed

"This was where I last saw her"I said walking off

* * *

Tooth's Pov

I quickly flew back to North

"NORTH NORTH"I shouted

"Tooth what is the matter"He asked

"Jack!He thinks he found her, that girl!"I said out of breathe

"Where did he go?"

"I dont know but he'[s gonna go look for her! And remember what he said with Pitch talking to her!What if-what if-"

North enbraced me in a hug

"Shh...shh Tooth he'll be fine...we do however have to search too"He said and turned to Bunny

"Bunny go with Tooth to her kingdom, enlist all the ToothFairies to help look...Sandy you go look too"

We nodded and left as big old North went to get his sleigh

"Ill go follow Jack"He said

* * *

Jack's Pov

I walked aimlessly around the woods making icicles appear along the tree branches. I soon heard feet running through snow and followed, going into a quick run and jumped up flying off the ground. A shadow went past the corner of my eye and I turned to chase it, and outstretched my hands tackling it down. We tumbled straight into a snow drift and as I got up I saw the figure stay deep inside all curled up.

"Jack?"They asked and I saw the girl from earlier. Her shirt soaking wet from the snow and she was shivering, her chocolate colored hair plastered down from being wet.

"Yep thats me"I said but she just stared at me

Ok this is Awkward

"Sorry about the tackling...so whats your name?"

"I told you before I dont have one"She muttered

"Didnt the Moon tell you"I asked sitting across from her staff in lap

"no...he just said to be patient and not lose hope but you already heard that"She said softly

"But not your name"I finished and formed a snowball out of habit

"What do you want?"She asked

"What"I said looking into her candle like eyes

"What do you want"She repeated not getting up

"Nothing I swear"I said"Why would you ask"

"Because none of you ever decide to talk to me...I thought you guys didnt even know I existed"

I frowned...I can really relate to her


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

Jack's Pov

_"Didnt the Moon tell you"I asked sitting across from her staff in lap_

_"no...he just said to be patient and not lose hope but you already heard that"She said softly_

_"But not your name"I finished and formed a snowball out of habit_

_"What do you want?"She asked_

_"What"I said looking into her candle like eyes_

_"What do you want"She repeated not getting up_

_"Nothing I swear"I said"Why would you ask"_

_"Because none of you ever decide to talk to me...I thought you guys didnt even know I existed"_

_I frowned...I can really relate to her_

"Actually we didnt"I said and she just looked at her filthy shoes

"But"I said"I know what its like not to be seen or heard too"

"How?"She asked

"A year ago I was chosen to be a Guardian...no one heard or saw me and the Guardians well we werent too close...but now Im heard..Im seen! People started to believe in me!"I said

She just stared at me and sat up

"What does this have to do with anything"She asked but before I could answer

"There you are!"A russian voice called when I turned seeing good old North with the Russian hat and swords.

"What-I-I thought-"

"Jack you found her!Now get in the sack"North said holding up a sack

"ARE YOU INSANE"She shouted suddenly on her feet and ran

"Nice going"I said running after her with North behind me

"Dont worry Tooth Sandy and Bunny should be somewhere"He said and I rolled my eyes...I was so closed SO CLOSE to telling her and explaining

I heard a scream and rounded the corner to see her in front of the edge of Bunnymunds hole

"'Ello Mates...now come on and get in the hole"He said

"Woah woah guys"I said trying to get order when Tooth came in and the tooth fairies buzzed around her. She was trying to swat at them but it was no use

"Get them away"The girl said

"Ooh Jack Im so happy you found her"Tooth said

"Jack?"She asked turning to me sounding hurt and suddenly Sandy came in

"SANDY WAIT NO!"I shouted but it was too late he blew sleep dust as her and she gave a soft scream as she fell asleep and backwards into the hole.

"GUYS!"I shouted and they all turned to me

"What?"Tooth asked

"What was that?"I asked"You guys probably scared her to death!I was talking to her calmly I almost told her about the Guardian thing and then here you come in with the swords and-"

I groaned in annoyance and turned to them

"So where is she headed Bunny?"I asked

"Old North's place"He said and we jumped in through another hole much to North's dismay.

But when we got there the Yeti's were staring at the mysterious girl in bewilderment and...fear?

"Move aside move aside"I said to see the sand dust images floating over her as she slept when she shivered and...

"SANDY!Sandy you better do something Mate"Bunny said as we stared at NightMare Sand making images over her

I bent down next to her and picked her up. She was so light.

"Sandy Sandy can't you do anything?"I asked the flustered and shocked Guardian


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

_Jack's Pov_

_But when we got there the Yeti's were staring at the mysterious girl in bewilderment and...fear?_

_"Move aside move aside"I said to see the sand dust images floating over her as she slept when she shivered and..._

_"SANDY!Sandy you better do something Mate"Bunny said as we stared at NightMare Sand making images over her_

_I bent down next to her and picked her up. She was so light._

_"Sandy Sandy can't you do anything?"I asked the flustered and shocked Guardian_

* * *

? Pov

I was shivering, the cold...the cold was everywhere. I heard laughter and turned to see all the kids celebrating Christmas and Easter...while other children sat alone sad and throwing away chocolate still in the bags

"Whats the point"A little boy said

"Yeah whats the point"A girl agreed

I stared at them and shivered again as everything got worse. I felt a pain spread through me from the legs up and looked to see my legs disappearing.

No..no no no! I- I never thought this was possible

"Your right she is worthless"Someone called

"Yeah she aint worth it"An australian voice called

"She doesnt belong with us"A russian voice called and I turned to run when I ran into Jack

"Jack?"

"You dont belong among us"He said and I was suddenly screaming

Jack's Pov

"SANDY DO SOMETHING"I shouted as the black nightmare sand made strange images

Sandy shook his head then blasted her with dream first it didnt work too well and the NightMare sand won but it was slowly started to work when the Dream Sand over came it.

"Jack lets go put her in the Infirmary"Bunny said and he showed me where it was

I gently placed her down on a bed and grabbed a chair

"How could that happen?"I asked"Pitch..he wasnt there"

"Maybe some NightMare sand lying around"Bunny said but that didnt convince him

"You guys just had to SHOW UP"Jack said getting up as the others came in

"And whats that suppose to mean Mate?"Bunny asked

"We were fine sitting around...I WAS CALMLY TALKING TO HER AND ABOUT TO TELL HER WHEN MR. TOY MAKER COMES ALONG WITH THE SWORDS AND EVERYTHING! NO ONE IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD JUMP INTO A SACK!THEN YOU ALL COME WITH THE HOLE AND THE FAIRIES AND THE SLEEP SAND"I shouted

"We were just trying to help Jack"Tooth said

I bit my lip so I couldnt yell more rude things at them as Sandy had a frowning face appear above his head in apology

"I know..."I sighed

"I gotta get going guys..."Tooth said"Teeth to Collect"

Sandy nodded and left

"Call if anything happens"Tooth called

"Sorry North but I have Eggs to work on still, never too early"

With that it was just me and North

"Keep an eye on her?"North asked

"Sure"I said and sat waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

_Jack's Pov_

_"I know..."I sighed_

_"I gotta get going guys..."Tooth said"Teeth to Collect"_

_Sandy nodded and left_

_"Call if anything happens"Tooth called_

_"Sorry North but I have Eggs to work on still, never too early"_

_With that it was just me and North_

_"Keep an eye on her?"North asked_

_"Sure"I said and sat waiting._

* * *

? Pov

I woke up on a soft little cot with a really bad headache. Suddenly Im engulfed in a hug as someone started calling for someone

"NORTH NORTH SHE'S UP"

Jack?

"Jack"I asked to see those vibrant blue eyes and white hair I grew so use to seeing only twice.

"Are you ok?"He asked

"Where am I?"I asked

"Old Santa's Place"He said and I froze

"I-I cant be here"I said, I realized just how much I was on edge, how much it felt wrong to be here. I shivered and tried to get up but Jack stopped me

"Woah woah"He said

Jack's Pov

I stared at her as she looked at me trying to get up

"Where do you think you're going"

"I-I need to leave"She said

"Why?"

Just then the door opened and Old North came in with the others

"How did you all-"

"Called them"North said" they came in a matter of minutes"

I just shook my head as the girl shivered and tried to sneak out.

"Who's this mate"Bunny asked

"She never gave me her name"I whispered

"I dont know my name"She said backing away as Tooth flittered closer a grin on her face

"Oh Im so happy ANOTHER GIRL!WE CAN HAVE SLEEP OVERS!"Tooth squealed

"TOOTH"The others said"This is serious!"

"Right...sorry"She said backing away

"What do you want with me?"She asked"You all dont even know who I am"

"You wanna explain?"I asked turning to the others

"Explain what?"

"Well um...my dear friend...the Man in the Moon...He's chosen you to be a new Guardian"North said

"What?"

She said it in such a small voice laced in hurt. I realized she was taking this harder then I was

"Why didnt he say anything before!"She shouted at North"WHY DIDNT HE TELL ME HIMSELF! WHERE WAS HE THESE PAST THREE HUNDRED YEARS WHEN I WANTED ANSWERS?!"

She had anger lighting her candle eyes and Jack found himself staring into them when he was pulled backwards onto his butt.

"Whats the matter with you twinkle toes?"Bunny asked"She almost lit you like a camp fire"

"What?"I was so confused

"Fire"

"Fire?"I turned to Sandy who had pictures over his head of the girl and fire bursting around her

"While you were looking at her fire was bursting out of no where and she disappeared into the mountains"North explained

"I better go find her"I said going to go after her when Tooth stopped me

"I think you should stay here...Fire and snow dont mix and she's all fire"Tooth said as she went flying off with Sandy into the mountains

"Oh I'm gonna hate this"Bunny shouted as he and North raced into the mountains leaving him in charge.

"Yeah like Ill let them leave me out"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

_Jack's Pov_

_"While you were looking at her fire was bursting out of no where and she disappeared into the mountains"North explained_

_"I better go find her"I said going to go after her when Tooth stopped me_

_"I think you should stay here...Fire and snow dont mix and she's all fire"Tooth said as she went flying off with Sandy into the mountains_

I was racing through the snowy mountains looking for our mysterious friend. I was following the footprints she left worried, Yes I left the Yeti's incharge Im sure everything is ok. I was suddenly skidding to a stop in front of a narrow path across a cassum. It led straight into the dark but there was a small floor covered with snow near the middle surrounded by an endless drop. It was too dark to see and I was really sure she went this way. I held my staff out in front of me holding it horizontally with both hands and started to slowly walk across the narrow path made apparently of ice. I slowly inched my way when a sharp quick jolt of light from below caught my eyes and I froze. I looked down tentatively to see a small flicker of light and as I placed my foot forward the path collapsed sending me falling into the cavern. I quickly started commanding the winds to help me and I slowly lowered myself into the Cavern. I scan around seeing that little bulb of light and softly landed on the snow packed ground moving slowly to the light. I froze when small flames spread along the Icey walls melting the same thing into it. _Hanah!_ Hanah? I suddenly heard a familiar voice and went to the edge to see what was happening. I saw a flickering candle light and could hear the whole conversation

"What do you want" A tired voice said

"My dear...I just want your help"Pitch's voice rang

"Why should I help you...arent you just like the Guardians?"

Pitch laughed

"LIKE THE GUARDIANS OH THATS RICH"Pitch laughed"No no...unlike them I care about you and your needs"

"Needs?"

"Oh my dear girl...what can the Guardians who never knew you existed do to help you"Pitch asked"They dont know your name..."

"I dont even know it"A whisper of a voice came

I looked along the flickering walls at the same thing written on the walls _Hanah Hanah Hanah! _Hm...there has to be a reason for this...I turned my attention back to the conversation

"I can give you everything you've dreamed of...a family, memories...even a purpose...Ill listen to you but the Guardians they wont"Pitch said in fake kindness

"You-you dont know that...I-I dont exactly trust them but Jack-"

"Oh JACK FROST Oh he's the WORST!He uses his charm to lure you in...make you do what he asks and then he hurts you...breaking you into several hundred pieces"

I was furious

"PITCH"I shouted looking closer over the edge.

"J-Jack"A stuttered confused voice called and the light of the candle blaze flared for a moment

"Jack!"Pitch hissed

"Your a little close to North's Place arent you"I asked poising my staff correctly

"Yes..yes I am Frost...We will talk again"Pitch said leaving as soon as he came

"Jack?Jack...you-you shouldnt be here-"Next came a small squeak as she fell alittle farther down.

"Look...its gonna be ok"I called slowly lowering myself down seeing that she had her back and feet up against the crevice walls but was getting tired.

"Jack?"Her voice was heavy with the desire to sleep and she was doing her best to stay awake."Im-Im going to fall arent?"

I took a closer look at her...nightmare sand was covering her face and hair the candle fire flickering out...but it kept illuminating the same words on the wall. Maybe...maybe...

"Everything is going to be ok...I wont let you fall...Hanah"I said and her eyes widened by a fraction

"you do know..."She whispered and her eyelids started closing the light flickering out and I lunged to grab her as she started going limp with sleep. I scooped her up and her eyes shone as she weakly looked at me

"how did you know...I didnt even know it"

"You knew it"I said"It was just long forgotten"

She rest her head against my arm and looked at me

"Please dont take me back..."She whispered as she closed her eyes


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

Jack's Pov

_I took a closer look at her...nightmare sand was covering her face and hair the candle fire flickering out...but it kept illuminating the same words on the wall. Maybe...maybe..._

_"Everything is going to be ok...I wont let you fall...Hanah"I said and her eyes widened by a fraction_

_"you do know..."She whispered and her eyelids started closing the light flickering out and I lunged to grab her as she started going limp with sleep. I scooped her up and her eyes shone as she weakly looked at me_

_"how did you know...I didnt even know it"_

_"You knew it"I said"It was just long forgotten"_

_She rest her head against my arm and looked at me_

_"Please dont take me back..."She whispered as she closed her eyes_

I gently flew up to the hard snow covered ground Hanah sleeping in my arms...more or less. Nightmare images swam above her head, but I couldnt see the images they were making. I held her close as I backed away from the crevice. I didnt want to betray her trust but the others will demand that they stay with us. I looked at Hanah shiver and frowned.

'She'll freeze...'I thought and hurried to North's place

"Jack..."

"Shh..."I said"You need to rest"

"Will the other Guardians like me?"She asked innocently

"Of course they will"I said

"No they wont..."She whispered"Old North Bunny and I aren't the best of friends I think"

"Why is that?"I asked"You hardly got to know them..I mean Bunny is a pain but-"

"We just are...Jack we arent meant to be friends"She whispered

What did that mean?

"Hanah...do you remember your past?"

"Bits and pieces...but not how I got seperated from them..."She said"Do you?"

"At first no...but I do now maybe-"

"Tooth cant help Jack..."She said when I saw the Palace and...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"Bunny shouted until he saw the girl in my arms covered still in the NightMare sand.

"Finding her...Pitch was talking with her..."I said helping her down and getting her some cocoa

"Wait...Pitch was near the Pole"Tooth asked

"Yes"Hanah said

"Guys...this is Hanah"I said"Hanah you know everyone"

"hi"She shyly said her hands behind her back

"Hanah?"North asked

"Yes"She said and I looked at North confused

"Hanah...Hanah Kah?"He asked and Bunny stared at her eyes giant in their sockets

"yes-I believe that's my last name"She said quietly

Hanah's Pov

I looked down hoping Old North wouldnt suddenly explode but instead

"SHE IS REAL!"

I was suddenly in a death hug by the old Santa

"Pardon me?"I asked

"Chanukah SPIRIT!Never thought they were real...I once found an old painting that showed something like you but...it was old and faded"North said

"Really?"I gasped as he put me down

"Yes...but why would Pitch-"

"Um...I-I dont know"I said"And I dont remember too much from my past"

North looked at me hard

"Jack why dont you tale Hanah with you to start a Snow Day..."He said

"Sure"Jack said"Come on..."

Jack lifted me up holding me so I wouldnt fall and we flew off


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I LOVE this Movie I WISH I owned it but I dont...

**Oh Note...I need Names For Chapters...SO help?Please**

_Hanah's Pov_

_I looked down hoping Old North wouldnt suddenly explode but instead_

_"SHE IS REAL!"_

_I was suddenly in a death hug by the old Santa_

_"Pardon me?"I asked_

_"Chanukah SPIRIT!Never thought they were real...I once found an old painting that showed something like you but...it was old and faded"North said_

_"Really?"I gasped as he put me down_

_"Yes...but why would Pitch-"_

_"Um...I-I dont know"I said"And I dont remember too much from my past"_

_North looked at me hard_

_"Jack why dont you tale Hanah with you to start a Snow Day..."He said_

Jack's Pov

We were in WoodStock Vermont...Causing an AMAZING SnowDay. Hanah sat on a bench as snow raced down to the ground. It got caught in her hair and she looked up at me smiling

"So this is a SnowDay?"She asked when a snowball nailed her in the face

"Nope this is..."I said as kids ran out of the houses with sleds.

To my surprise I was nailed in the back of the head by Hanah

"Hey!"I said as she threw another one in my face

"Whats wrong Jack? Too Cold?"She asked and threw another one in my face. I smiled and shouted

"SNOW BALL FIGHT"

All the kids turned to me and an epic snowball fight began. Our SnowBall fight lasted for a LONG time...until the kids had to go inside for lunch and cocoa. I was covered in snow but Hanah wasnt even sprinkled in snow

"Looks like you got hit"Hanah said smiling and went to sit on the bench

"Yeah but I Nailed you a few times"I laughed and looked at all the Christmas decorations out and then saw something in a window. It was very strange

"What are you looking at?"Hanah asked

"That"I said pointing and she leaned back

"Thats a Chanukah Menorah or Hanukia as some people call it"She said"You light it Right to left and use the Middle Candle as the Helper Candle"

"Wow you're smart"I said

"Basic Knowledge"She shrugged

I stared into her candle eyes

"I never really knew about Chanukah and you have all this knowledge"I said

"Its a cool Holiday...the background story is pretty cool"She said looking into my eyes. That was when we heard a cough and broke apart

"Did I interrupt something mate? Brrrr Its cold out here"Bunny said

"What?"I asked

"Sandy needs help...Come on"He said grabbing us and pulling us down the hole

* * *

When we came out of the hole Hanah and I on our knees it was deathly quiet. I looked up to see the room a shining eggshell white and gold. The room was circular and held Fifty Feet Hourglasses sidfe by side along them going through what looked like endless amounts of Sand. We were on one of the smaller floors in the room. The Floors led up to a large top step and Sleep Sand ran in waterfalls from spots in the wall and ceiling. A river of it ran between the floors and it was a lovely color. We got up and looked around

"Dont get hit with the sand"North said"Or you'll be asleep for the next four days"

"SANDY?"I called as Hanah stood slightly behind us

I jumped over the small part of the river of sand seperating me from a part of the floor and headed towards the center

"Sandy?"I called to hear laughter

"PITCH! Where are you ya Bloke?"Bunny shouted

"So good to see you all to? How are the Elves North?"Pitch's voice called laughing


End file.
